Aoi chan is staying where?
by ooamekiko
Summary: What happens when the three of them are living under the same roof? It's kinda like a hell. Tolerable, but still hell.
1. Aoi is staying where?

So this was actually just suppose to be a one-shot. But since i don't really know why I decided i'd put this up. Hmm, this is either going to be a two-shot or a future story. I also have to give credit to my real life friend, because it was actually her fault I came up with this idea. We were talking about KWMS then she randomly blurted out about what would happen if Misaki and Usui spent a day with Aoi alone. So idk, i twisted it all and came up with this story. Voila. :} and **sorry sorry** if i _spelled stuff wrong_ or if you find my _bad grammar_ annoying. Constructive criticism or a cute review are highly recommended. c:

I'd like to know what my darlings think. Two-shoot (possible three-shot) or future story? If it's going to be a future story i'll finish this after I've finished Daisuki Little Girl. (Also i'm writing chapter 4 and i'll update it after summer break starts, which is the 10th of June. Very busy with school atm.)

So did i forget to write anything more here? Nah.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but a strange and unhealthy obsession with KWMS.

* * *

"Why do I have to stay with this idiot couple?" Aoi muttered, sitting in the backseat of a car that belonged to no other then Takumi Usui and Misaki Ayuzawa.

"You've been complaining ever since you got in this car, which was 15 minutes ago!" Misaki snapped at Aoi. She was easily annoyed these days.

"Well maybe there's a reason I'm complaining! I'll be stuck with two weirdos for who knows how many days?"

"Shut up for 5 minutes Aoi-chan, will you? It's your own fault you got thrown out again!"

Aoi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and turned his attention to the window.

It was true, it was his fault. Kind of. Well as usual he got thrown out by his dad. Aoi always staying with his aunt when this happen instantly asked if he could stay with her for a few days. Satsuki aka, the manager of Maid-Latte, was going on a business trip and she didn't know how long she would be away. But Satsuki being, well Satsuki came to Misaki for help. Misaki was unsure at first, but gave in and that's how it ended up like it was now.

Usui chuckled "Do you think we'll get some alone time this weekend, Pres?" he mused, using the old nickname.

He laughed lightly when he received a hit from Misaki, but still kept his eyes on the road.

Aoi who heard Usui's perverted comment blushed slightly and made a disgusted face to himself. Aoi stayed quiet for the rest of the car ride. He didn't want to wake up the demon inside Misaki, he remembered last time he had stepped on her last nerve. Boy was Aoi very beware of Misaki since then.

After a few more minutes they finally pulled into a parking lot outside a huge building.

"You live _here_?" Aoi asked stunned as he jumped out of the car with his bag in his right hand.

He stared at the big building. He had never been here before and he sure was surprised that they live in this sort of place. But still what did he actually expect from Usui?

Aoi still didn't know much about Usui other then that Usui and Misaki lived together. And that Usui was sort of rich and he had an incredible sex appeal.

He remembered when his aunt, Satsuki aka the manager of Maid-Latte, had told him that Usui and Misaki were moving in together. She just couldn't go anywhere without those moe flowers surrounding her. She had told him that Misaki were moving in with Usui and …

_Wait, that means … he lived in this kind of place? Alone? Geez. _Aoi thought and snorted.

"We do. Are you coming, Aoi?" Usui said. He and Misaki had started walking while Aoi stood staring at the building deep in thoughts.

He snorted again and catched up with them but walked a few meters behind them as if there were some sort of barrier between them.

"You're not dressed up today Aoi-chan. Why's that?" Misaki suddenly asked and looked at Aoi while she held up the door for him to enter the building.

"I left everything at Satsuki-san's house."

Misaki nodded understanding.

They walked into the elevator and Usui pressed a button which had the number 12 on it.

"Why do you live so high up?" Aoi asked with his usual nasty tone.

Usui shrugged and Misaki just ignored him.

After passing by 11 floors they finally reached the twelfth floor.

They walked out of the elevator and walked towards the apartment. This time Usui was the one holding up the door "Welcome to hell." he chuckled amused as he watched Aoi's eyes grew wide.

There was a huge window and the view from the apartment was priceless. So beautiful. The apartment was big. Aoi now had an even harder time believing Usui used to live here alone. He walked further in and reached what seemed to be the main hall.

It was quite simple, yet a modern home. There was a black couch and two sofas with a glass table between it all and a big black flat screen TV hanging on the wall. A tall floor lamp stood by the couch as well. A big wooden shelter was placed by a wall with a lot of books and other stuff in it. The whole room was covered in a gray floor carpet. (Sorry about bad descriptions, I really suck at describing rooms and stuff.)

"Where am I staying?" he mumbled and turned around facing Misaki who was putting her hair in a ponytail.

Her black raven colored hair had grown quite a lot but Misaki didn't seem to be the girl who likes having long hair so she always cut it medium height but right now it was obvious she hadn't cut her hair in quite some time as well as her bangs. She could now put her bang behind her ears, but a few hairs still sneaked out from behind it and crossed her eyesight.

"Oh, this way Aoi-chan," she walked across the main room and walked into a room that were on the same side of the wall as the TV and kitchen entrance.

Aoi followed her and walked into the room as well. He looked around, it was not small but still not that big. The wall was a light shade of gray and both the skirting boards and ceiling moldings were white. A queen sized bed with dark gray sheets was placed in the middle of the room with a white nightstand beside it. On the white nightstand stood a matching dark gray table lamp and an empty picture frame.

One wall was replaced with glass and gave the same beautiful view like in the main hall.

"Our room is just across from yours" Misaki said and pointed to the closed white door across from the guest room that Aoi would be staying in

"Don't come in there when we do naughty things." Usui stood by the door and grinned with a chibi face. The grin was soon hit by a slipper "Ow Misa-chan." he said pouting and rubbed his forehead.

"You perverted outer space human!" Misaki yelled, a blush creeping up on her face at his stupid and perverted remark "Go make dinner," she said coldly and mentioned for Usui to get out of her sight or she would go demon president on him.

Usui held up his hands in defense and walked away, very likely into the kitchen to do what his girlfriend had told him to do.

"Oh, and that reminds me! The kitchen is on the other side of the wall. The wall's are pretty sound proof but you might still hear if someone is doing something in the kitchen."

"That could easily be misinterpreted," Aoi grinned and threw his bag on the bed "And I really don't hope _you_ will be the one making the famous Aoi-sama's dinner after today."

"What now you -"

"What does Aoi and Misa-chan want to eat?" Usui asked. He was wearing his specs and a white apron hung loosely around his waist and more then half of the buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned, revealing his muscular chest.

"Anything" Misaki and Aoi said together not really looking at Usui, instead they were putting the few clothes Aoi had in his bag into the drawer.

"We can -" Misaki stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Usui standing there in his own glory. She blushed and told Aoi to do whatever he pleased. When she passed Usui she slapped his chest "Button it." she said and walked towards the master bathroom "I'm going to take a shower and if it's still unbuttoned when I come out you are going to get it Takumi Usui," she threatened and gave Usui a death glare.

Usui got his chibi face on with a little blush on his cheeks and grinned dreamily. "You say such naughty things Ayuzawa."

Misaki raised her fist, ready to uppercut him but decided she would let it go this time. Over the past year Misaki had finally learned to control her violent habits and anger issues.

"Just go!" she growled and closed the bathroom door with a loud slam.

Usui chuckled and went back to his place in the kitchen. He still wasn't sure what to cook. He knew that Misaki would eat whatever he made, she had developed an Usui food obsession since they moved in together. But for Aoi...it was hard to know what Aoi would like. A 16 year old male who liked to dress up as a girl, loved cute things, was real stuck-up and had a bad attitude. What would someone like that want to eat?

"What are you going to make?"

Usui turned around and saw Aoi walk into the kitchen with a bored expression on his face.

"Whatever you want." Usui said and turned back around, looking around in the cupboards.

"I don't care, really."

The dark blonde male stared at Aoi "Fine then kiddo" he chuckled and ruffled Aoi's dark blue hair then put his jacket on that were lying on one of the sofas.

"Tell Ayuzawa I'm at the grocery store," Usui said and picked up the keys that were lying on a small table by the door entrance "I'll be back soon."

With that he left and left Aoi standing in front of the door with a dumbstruck face.

"That guy..." he mumbled, shaking his head. He walked back to the main room and plopped down on the couch lazily. He looked to his left then right and found the controller and turned on the TV. He switched between the channels and noticed that the shower had stopped running.

Misaki stepped out of the bathroom and saw Aoi sitting on the couch watching TV. "Where's Takumi?" she said using her perverted outer space human's first name.

"At the grocery store. He said he'd be back soon." Aoi said and looked at Misaki. He wish he never had because the sight made him blush madly.

Misaki was wet and wore nothing but a pink towel wrapped around her slender figure. Her hair was dripping wet she was about to dry it with another smaller white towel.

"Oh? Okay." she said and walked into her and Usui's bedroom, closing the door after her.

Misaki dug in the drawer for a simple pair of clothes. After a few minutes of fumbling around she finally went with a pair of tight fitting Capri jeans and a soft blue girl t-shirt.

She actually didn't put a lot of thought about that Aoi had actually seen her after shower. She had known Aoi for almost 3 years and saw him as a bratty little brother so she didn't really care.

As for Aoi himself, he was still sitting on the couch and tried to concentrate on the big TV screen but kept failing. He couldn't get the image of a wet Misaki in a towel out of his mind.

_How the fuck will I ever be able to look at Misaki without that image popping up?_

A faded blush still invaded Aoi's face and he looked very annoyed.

"When did he leave?" Misaki asked and entered the main room and plopped down on the couch beside Aoi who now started blushing again.

"I CAN'T REMEMBER!" Aoi shouted and ran into 'his' room, slamming the door after him.

"What's with him … ?"

"AAH WHAT?" Misaki squealed when she felt two hands sneak under her arms and rest on her breasts "TAKUMI USUI, YOU PERVERTED PERVERT! YOU PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN-HUMAN! YOU, YOU BAKA-USUI!"

Usui couldn't stop himself, he started laughing so hard he almost fell to the floor. He held his aching stomach and kept laughing. Yes, this was a very rare moment in the Ayuzawa-Usui household.

Misaki forgetting about killing him for his perverted actions just stared at the laughing boy. She felt the corner of her mouth twitch upwards. She couldn't help but grin at the laughing Usui. It was so unlike him and he looked like a little child.

Then Misaki remembered why he was laughing in the first place and a heavy shade of red invaded her face. She walked towards Usui, he saw her flushed face immediately stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry Misa-chan." he pouted innocently giving her the puppy dog eyes

"Oh you _will_ be!" she walked over to him and held him by his collar "And you'll not only be sorry, but you'll also be a large amount of interesting colors!"

* * *

Haha, **woolsmynx** knows the humorious meaning behind the last sentence. lol!

And also thanks to **Lynnie Two Shoes** because she is awesome like that.

Review or Usui **wont** ever take his short off again in the manga. o:


	2. This is just the beginning

**A/N:** Hello, i decided to post chapter 2 a little earlier then I planned too. Why? Because i love you all. :D And yeah, you all have been very patient and well behaved. I find it amazing how many people who fav, sub, story alert my stories. If all of them reviewed too I'd be rich. (i sound like tora, ne?)

Anywho, I love baka-Terru.

**Disclaimer:** Hi, my name is Kiko Usui. (No, not really.)

* * *

"How boring.." Aoi said sighing.

The young boy was sitting on the edge of the bed with a gloomy face.

It was 11.01 pm and there was nothing to do. He was not tired either so sleeping was not really an option even though he was already wearing his pajama. His pajama included dark blue boy pajama shorts and a dark blue t-shirt.

He picked up his cellphone that were lying on the nightstand. He flipped the cellphone open. The screen lightened and a new message popped up on the small screen.

_Hello Aoi-chan!_

_I hope Misa-chan and Usui-kun are taking good care of you._

_I also hope that you won't cause too much trouble for them, think about the poor neighbors!_

_I'm not sure when I'll come back but don't worry I won't be gone for more then 4 days._

_Be a good boy._

_Love, Satsuki-san! _

He gritted his teeth. _4 days? _That's way to long! He was not going to stay here for 4 days with this idiot couple.

At least things had cleared up between the idiots. Quite a lot actually.

Aoi remembered how annoyed and frustrated he was with Misaki and Usui's weird relationship at the beginning.

Just thinking about it made him annoyed.

He shrugged it off. They were living together now for god sakes.

Then something interrupted his thoughts;

"Usui, no." Then a small squeal was heard. "I said no! Don't even think about it. Go away pervert!"

"Why Would I?" Usui's voice said in an amused tone.

"Seriously, go away!"

_Silence._

"Don't look at me like that idiot."

_Silence._

"STOP IT ALREADY! If you won't stop, I'll let you sleep on the couch."

Usui chuckled "Remember that scary movie we watched two days ago? About that girl and her boyfriend. They lived together. Her boyfriend had an uneasy feeling, then they argued and the girl let him sleep on the couch. Remember that? And when he woke up he found his girlfriend dead in the bed and then a ghost came and-"

_Silence._

"...Stupid Usui.."

"Okay, I won't tickle you Ayuzawa."

Aoi rolled his eyes at their random argument. He stood up from the bed and walked out of the room to see what the hell they were up to. He was greeted by a unexpected and slightly awkward sight.

He blushed and stared at the couple on the couch.

Misaki was lying flat on her back and Usui was sitting on her waist obviously pinning her down making sure the woman underneath him didn't escape.

"...Eh." A vein throbbed on Aoi's forehead "Weirdos."

He walked past them and into the kitchen leaving a smirking Usui and a blushing Misaki behind him.

"G-get off me before I punch you!"

Usui did what he was told to do and stood up. He looked at the clock that hung on the wall. "We should go to sleep" he said yawning and offered a hand to Misaki.

Misaki took his hand and he dragged her up from the couch. "Mhmm." she answered and let go of Usui's hand and walked into the kitchen where Aoi was. He sat by the table a glass of water in front of him as he fiddled with his mobile.

"Yo."

Aoi looked up, a faint blush on his face as he saw Misaki. Images of the event a few hours ago and the event from just now flashed through his mind.

Towel clad Misaki.

Usui sitting on Misaki.

He shook his head the blush now more visible

"Satsuki-san says hi."

"Ask her how she's doing" Misaki said and smiled, taking out a glass and filled it with water. "Where did she go on the business trip?"

"Okinawa."

Misaki looked at Aoi raising her eyebrows "Okinawa, really?" she said before sipping on her water.

Aoi nodded and drank the rest of the water before standing up. He put the glass on the sink "Good night. I'm going to sleep." he said and went straight to the guestroom closing the door rather loudly after him.

"Good night Aoi-chan"

_How do I get through 4 days?_

He climbed up on the bed and went under the cozy covers.

It was going 4 long days. And he couldn't stand watching Usui and Misaki go all childish on each other, it made him want to vomit.

Then something hit him.

He smirked before flipping his mobile open again and started writing a text message to a certain someone.

"And send."

Aoi had an evil smile on his face.

"The old hag and that stalker person just got a VIP invitation to hell." he smirked and looked at the new received message on his cellphone. "Aoi-sama is unbeatable"

He chuckled to himself before closing the phone putting it on the nightstand. He switched the lamp off then made himself comfortable under the comforters and closed his eyes falling into a deep slumber, dreaming of a plan.

* * *

Misaki put her glass on the sink as well and turned the lights off in the kitchen before walking out of it and towards the bathroom.

She did her night ritual then headed to the bedroom.

"Good thing it's no work tomorrow." she said and yawned looking at the clock.

The bedroom door was half closed and only a dim light was on.

Misaki opened the door quietly and saw Usui lying on the bed with his eyelids closed and his naked chest rising up and down peacefully.

He always fell asleep on top of the covers.

She smiled and closed the door carefully after her. He looked so cute and peaceful in his sleep. She loved watching him sleep, she never got tired of watching him. Sometimes he would mumble something and make cute expressions.

_I'm never going to let anyone else see you like this._

Over the years her and Usui's relationship had developed quite a lot. He was probably the only person who knew everything about her.

He knew every single thing, from favorite color to her sweetest spot.

They were still the couple they were back in high school, teasing, hitting.

But the denial of love was no longer there, the denial was long gone.

Now they even acted like a real couple most of the time, but every now and then Misaki would give him a punch or two.

And somehow Usui's perverseness had increased, Misaki didn't even know it was possible at first but apparently it was. But much to her relief he only showed her that side of him when they were alone. Most of the time at least.

Misaki threw her t-shirt in the hamper and then hung her capri's up on a chair that stood by the drawer. She pulled out a white tank top and a pair of wine red pajama pants then climbed into bed switching the lamp off.

She pulled the covers over her and Usui and before she knew it an arm sneaked around her waist, pulling her closer to the body behind her.

"I love you Misa-chan." Usui said and nuzzled her neck and pulled Misaki even closer if possible.

"I love you too Takumi." Misaki said blushing lightly and smiled.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Then both of them fell into a deep, well deserved sleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

_Brr brrrr brrrr brrr_

Aoi woke up by the sound of an annoying vibration and the sun shining brightly through the big window.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly he sat up and grabbed his cellphone then clicked the little green button.

"What?" he said groggily into the phone, the annoyance could clearly be heard as he spoke.

_"Don't you 'what' me! You were the one who texted me at 1 am you idiot!"_

"Yeah yeah. So what do you think?"

"_I think you stink at coming up with stuff."_

Aoi gritted his teeth in an annoyed manner "Shut up idiot!"

"_No you shut up and listen to me."_

He rolled his eyes at the demanding voice coming from the other end of the phone "I'm listening.."

-The room across-

Usui was also awakened by the sun shining way to brightly into the big bedroom.

He fluttered his eyes opened and his nose caught up a very sweet and familiar scent.

He smiled. Misaki was practically lying on top of him. Her head was on his chest and her arms were around him, hugging him like a pillow while her legs were tangld up in his.

Her hair tickled his face the slightest. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the sweet smell of coconut shampoo. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Hmmm..."

Misaki looked up with tired bedroom eyes and into view came a smiling green eyed incredibly cute,sexy and handsome perverted outer-space human.

"Good morning baby"

"Good morning.." she muttered tiredly and blushed at the nickname.

_Stupid alien, making me blush the first thing in the morning._

She buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes again wanting nothing more then to go back to sleep. "What time is it?" she mumbled against his chest.

Usui chuckled and looked at the digital clock that stood on the nightstand just beside him. "9.10"

She groaned "I'm going back to sleep."

"No you're not" Usui said and flipped them over, Misaki now lying underneath him the same position like last night. He straddled her waist and pinned her arms up smirking down at her.

"What are you planning you pervert?" she hissed, blushing the deepest shade of red.

Usui shrugged "You can always use your amazing aikido skills if you don't like this."

Misaki's eyes widened as she felt her whole body heat up. She turned her head to the side, not wanting him to see her beet red face. "Y-you are so stupid.."

"Is that so, Ayuzawa?"

She nodded and turned her head back again "You- hmmph!" she was cut off by two pair of very _very _familiar set of soft lips.

Misaki refused to kiss back at first but after feeling Usui's tongue demanding to come in she unconsciously moaned and Usui took his chance to sneak his tongue into her hot mouth. And to which, she was left with no other choice but to kiss the pervert back.

-On the other side of the door-

Aoi peaked through the small key hole (lock, if you will e_e) and cringed at the sight.

"Yeah, how am I going to ask about today now?" he said to himself "Good thing I didn't walk in on them.."

_Or maybe I should walk in on them?_

He grinned. But then again, he didn't want to see them making out. Especially not close up.

"Whatever."

He walked into the kitchen and prepared breakfast for himself letting the two do whatever they...like.

_Brr brr_

Aoi looked at the cellphone screen and read the new message while chewing on a piece of bread.

-Back to the idiots-

"Ayuzawa is so sly."

Misaki hit his chest and pushed him off her "Aoi-chan is probably awake. I think I heard someone in the kitchen." she said and stood up leaving Usui on the bed, pretending to sleep.

She took her pillow and hit his face with it.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For fun. Now get your lazy ass up!"

"You like my ass."

"Wh-WHAT?"

Usui laughed at her expression. He sat up and grabbed Misaki's wrist then lied down bringing her with him.

"Usui."

"Mhm?"

"LET ME GO YOU PERVERT!"

_Ding dong_

Misaki wiggled herself out of Usui's grip and took the closest piece of clothing and put it on to cover her tank top clad upper body.

She ran out of the bedroom and walked to open the door. On her way she greeted Aoi good morning as well as noticing that the clothing she was wearing was a way to big hoodie. It was obviously Usui's, it was so big it almost hung down her knee's.

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong_

"Yes yes, I'm coming!"

Misaki finally reached the door and opened it.

"Hiii!"

"Who are you?"

* * *

Who can it be? What is Aoi planning? Why doesn't Snoop Dogg participate in this?

**Read the next chapter to find out. :}**

Also, sorry I couldn't find anyone who could edit the grammar and stuff for me. So if there's any errors, please tell me.

btw was it too much fluffy cuteness?


End file.
